When Heroes Collide
by ReeseJaelyn
Summary: What would happen when the universe's greatest heroes join forces? Set in Amity Park. Features Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long. Enojoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

Chapter 1: Randy

I slammed my tray down on the table, glaring at Howard.

"How could you do that to me?" I yelled at him.

"Do what to you?" He asked innocently.

I sighed in frustration and sat down, starting to angrily eat my gravy fries. I started to feel better then, because nobody can stay mad while eating gravy fries. It's like, one of the laws of science. As I reached out to bite down on my last gravy fry, I heard a familiar vibrating sound and a red flashing light.

"Ugh! What the juice Nomicon?"

I opened the black and red book and felt as if I was spiraling through a vortex of white and red swirls before landing hard on the ground with a grunt of pain. I sat up, rubbing my head, waiting to see what confusing words of wisdom the Nomicon had for me today. Cursive letter wrote themselves out before me saying,

"Simple decisions can lead to disastrous consequences."

"Great" I thought. "And here I was thinking I would understand the Nomicon's jabber today."

Suddenly, the words flew towards me and I shot up from the table, knocking Howard's hand away from my gravy fries.

"Howard what the cheese do you think you're doing?"

Luckily, Howard was spared an answer when the entire school started glowing green. Smoke curled from the corners and students started panicking, screaming and running around the room.

"It's ninja o'clock." I said, reaching inside my jacket for my mask. I jumped behind an overturned table and pulled the mask over my face. Immediately, the familiar black strips of fabric swirling around me, encasing me in the ninja suit. I grabbed a small black and red ball from my suit and threw it on the ground in front of me.

"Smoke bomb!" I yelled as I appeared in a cloud of red, fouling smelling gas. As soon as I was visible, however, a green light surrounded my feet and I fell, tumbling head over heels into bottomless nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

Chapter 2: Ben

"I could use a little help over here Rook!" I yelled with the deep gravelly voice I always had when I transformed into Diamondhead. I thrust my sword hand through another robot and took down a second and third by shooting diamonds from my free hand. Rook, it seemed was busy, because he yelled back,

"Sorry, Ben! I cannot help you right now!" Another orange and red robot launched itself at my face, taking me by surprise. I stumbled backwards into a net that had been set up for this moment. I was yanked upwards just as I heard the familiar beeping as a red flash traveled up my body and the ultamatrix timed out, leaving me just a skinny boy in a green jacket hopelessly entangled in a net.

"ROOK!" I shouted, but heard no response. The net rotated until I was face to face with my worst enemy. Vilgax grinned at me like he'd just won the lottery.

"Ah, Tennyson, just the person I wanted to see. I'm afraid I won't be destroying you right now. Some friends of mine have… other plans?"

"Ha," I scoffed, "As if you could have any friends." Village just smiled at me in that creepy way where I know he's thinking about tearing my head off my shoulders. Looking around, I realized that Rook was similarly trapped in a net held up by one of Vilgax's flying robots. I reached towards my ultamatrix to radio in the plumbers, but the scratching tone of Vilgax's voice stopped me."

"It's no use Tennyson," Vilgax gloated, "I've blocked all radio signals and hacked into Plumber base and disabled all vehicles and communication. No help is coming." And with those final words, he took a small object from his pocket and threw it underneath where I was dangling. Vilgax cut the net out from under me and I fell into the swirling depths of the mysterious green portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Max

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Omniverse, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

I zoomed above towers, highrises, and apartment buildings, listening to Steel chatter away in my head about his newest human obsession, heavy metal. I sighed as he began talking about how heavy metal has so much feeling and emotion in it and how all rock artists are misunderstood sweethearts.

"Steel, can you be quiet for a minute?" I asked. "We've got a date with Sydney and we don't wanna be late." I flew even faster, determined not to miss the date again. Since Sydney didn't know my secret, I had no excuse for missing going to the movies, or out to dinner. Syd just thought I was being a lousy boyfriend, but in reality, I was crime fighting superhero Max Steel, protector of Copper Canyon High. But soon, if I missed this date, I would be Max McGrath, the loser who just got dumped by his girlfriend.

All of a sudden, as if my day wasn't bad enough, a hot, blinding light shot me in the side. I careened into a building on my right, then slid down the length of it and hit the ground with a WHAM! I sat up slowly in the crater I had just made with my body and groaned, rubbing my head. I could see random citizens staring wide eyed at me and starting to run away. I swiveled my head from side to side, trying to see who or what had blasted me out of the sky. Dredd, it turns out was responsible, as he landed in front of me.

"Dang it!" I thought, "Now I'm definitely going to miss my date with Syd."

"I think we have bigger problems, Max," Steel said. I expected Dredd to blast me with a laser, or charge at me, or try to siphon off turbo energy again, or you know something more Dredd-like. Instead, he tossed a small green ball about three feet in front of me. Before I could register that it might be a bomb, the device exploded. I covered my face, but when I looked, there was just a swirling green vortex when the ground used to be. I was about to make some comment to Dredd along the lines of "Is that the best you can do?" But before I could the vortex gathered wind and started to pull me towards it, like it had it's own gravitational field.

"Steel!" I yelled panicked, "Go Turbo! Flight!" The blue sphere surrounded me and as soon as my wings had materialized, I pushed off the ground, intending to get as far away from the freaky green thing as possible. Unfortunately, the pull of the vortex was stronger that my wing power. I fell backward into the portal, unaware of what would lie on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Omniverse, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

Trixie, Spud and I were hanging at the skate park, when all of a sudden, Fu Dog came running up to us, his stomach fat jiggling as his little legs moved as fast as the could.

"Yo what up Fu Dog?" I asked. Fu bent over and held up one finger to signal that he was going to need a minute to get his breath back. I waited for about one second then yelled, "Yo just tell me already!"

"The old man needs your help," Fu panted, "Like right now."

"Then I got two words for you." I smiled, knowing I was gonna be able to beat up some bad guys right now. "Dragon up!" My body lit on fire as I became a red and yellow dragon. I spread my wings and flew off, using my keen dragon eyes to try and find my grandpa. As it turns out, finding a giant blue dragon curled up in a net spitting fire wasn't too hard. I barreled towards him when another net came out of nowhere. I barely dodged it, and flapped my wings to stay in place as I looked around for the attacker. There! I spotted the long blonde braid of the Huntsgirl swinging out from behind a tree. Very casually, I blew fire into my open palm and there it at the Huntsgirl like a baseball. Feeling the heat, she dove aside right before the fireball incinerated the tree she had been hiding behind. "Come on, Huntsgirl, I thought you were faster than that!" I taunted.

"Don't play games with me, Dragon!" She shouted, "I am here to claim my prize: your dead body lying at my feet!"

"Girl, that's nasty!" I yelled. I deftly flew through the air, dodging blasts of green lightning coming from the techno spear in her hands. After dodging her blast for what seemed like the 300th time, I wanted to taunt her again. "Ha! It seems your aim hasn't improved since-! My sentence was cut short by a weighted net wrapping itself around me, thrown by someone I couldn't see from behind.

"Young dragon!" My grandpa yelled. I struggled against the confinements of the net, but already I was entangled too deeply. I managed to turn my head enough so that I was looking into the smiling eyes of the Huntsman and Huntsgirl. Instead of taunting me or attempting to stab me with the techno spear as usual, the Huntsman instead silently held up a glowing green sphere, about the size of a baseball. He twisted it, then threw it next to my head.

"Goodbye, American Dragon." He said.

I closed my eyes, expecting the orb to explode, but instead of blowing up, I got the strange sensation of being flushed down a toilet. I opened my eyes and saw a rapidly shrinking hole above me that showed the sky for about 5 seconds, before being replace by green, swirling light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Danny

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Omniverse, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

"Get back here you puny whelp!" Shrieked the ghost zone's so called "greatest hunter." Skulker flew after me while I taunted him, trying to lead him to the spot I knew Tucker and Sam were hiding with the Fenton thermos.

"Your aim is worse than- oof!" My sentence was cut short by something falling from the sky and knocking me to the ground. I pushed the thing off me and launched back into the air without looking at what it was. I screamed at skulker with my ghostly wail, destroying his suit and leaving a tiny man-baby ghost thing behind. Sam jumped out and sucked him into the thermos, with skulker screaming as he disappeared. I sighed with relief and turned my attention to the thing that had knocked me out of the sky. With surprise, I realized it was a person. Lying on the ground was a stranger in a red and black suit with a long red scarf.

"Who the heck is that?" I thought. I floated above him, debating on whether or not to take off his mask in order to see if I knew him. Before I could come to a decision, however, the guy on the ground sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oww," he complained. "That hurt a lot." He opened his eyes and looked around, obviously confused. Then, he saw me and his eyes widened.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked. He jumped up and pulled a sword out of nowhere, aiming it at me."

"I don't know where I am, or what kind of weird teenager robot thing McFist made to kill me this time, but you're going down!" He leaped at me, and I barely had time to turn intangible. He passed right through me and landed on the ground.

"Dude stop I'm not your enemy! I'm Danny Phantom! I don't know who Mc-whatever is and I'm not a robot!" I looked around and noticed a crowd starting to form. I knew that if we fought here, someone could be hurt or worse. The ninja guy seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he looked like he was reading some imaginary words around my head. He stared at me like that for a couple more seconds, before muttering something to himself. I caught the words "simple decisions" and "consequences." Then, he sheathed his sword and said,

"We should find somewhere private to talk." I nodded, turned intangible and grabbed him, Sam, and Tucker, and flew into the ground. We kept going until I entered my parents lab. My dad was there, so I flew through the ceiling to my room.

"Whoa," he said as I set him down on my floor, "that was weird."

"So," I said, "who are you?"

"You seriously don't know me? I'm the Ninja of Norrisville!"

"What's Norrisville?" Tucker asked. I nodded, because I'd never heard of it either. The Ninja just stared at us like we were stupid. He sighed in frustration and walked over to the window. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but got distracted by something interesting going on outside.

"What the heck is that?" He asked. We ran over to the window to see a swirling green portal hovering at second story level about 50 feet away from my window. "It kind of looks like whatever portal thing that threw me here." The Ninja stated.

"We should check it out, " I said. Since I was already in my ghost form, I turned intangible and jumped through the window. I looked back to see if he was following me, I saw a red and black figure jump past me before landing on the roof of the next house. He was fast. I flew after him and we both set down on a rooftop about four feet away from the portal. Before either of us could suggest what to do, a figure came hurtling out of it, heading straight for the ground. Acting on instinct, I jumped off the rooftop and flew down to the figure whom I could now see was a teenage boy with brown hair and a black shirt. I grabbed his arms and managed to pull up seconds before we hit the pavement. I flew back to the rooftop where the ninja was waiting and dropped the boy onto the cement roof. I looked at the Ninja who just shrugged.  
"I've never seen him before," he said. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a green stripe, tan pants, and a green and white watch. He seemed pretty ordinary.

"Do you think he'll freak out if he wakes up and sees a ninja and a ghost?" I asked.

"Probably," the Ninja said. At the same time, the Ninja pulled off his mask and I transformed back into a human. Now, I was looking at a boy who looked about my age and was wearing a red t-shirt with some sort of spiral on it and had hair so black it was almost purple.

"Randy Cunningham," he said, sticking out his hand. I accepted it, and said,

"Danny Fenton." He looked at me weirdly.

"Danny Phantom… Danny Fenton?"

"Yeah," I said, "But the whole world already knows my identity so it doesn't really matter."

"So," Randy said, "If we're not in Norrisville, where are we?"

"Welcome to Amity Park!" I said proudly.

"Amity Park?" Said a voice at my feet. "What happened to Bellwood?" The boy at my feet opened his bright green eyes and stared up at us, two teenage boys on a rooftop in an unfamiliar town. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"I'm Randy, and this is Danny," Randy said, "What's your name?"

"Ben," he said, smirking proudly, "Ben Tennyson. You might have heard about me, I mean I've only saved the world billions of times."

"I haven't heard of you," said Randy.

"Me neither," I said. Ben frowned at that.

"How did I even get here?" He asked, "All I remember is I was fighting Vilgax and then he put me and Rook and some sort of net and then dropped me into some magic green hole thing."

"That sound like what happened to me!" Randy said, "Except I was about to fight a stanked student!"

"Um what is stank?" I asked.

"How the juice do you not know what stank is! Never mind, I'll explain later." Randy said, looking slightly irritated. Ben stood up, clicked a few buttons on his watch, and the surface of it slid up, revealing some sort of green and black interface. Using two fingers, he scrolled through some things, before smiling triumphantly and speaking into it.

"Hello? Grandpa Max? Rook? Plumber base? Anyone?" The only thing that came out of the watch was static, like an old radio.

"What kind of watch is that anyway?" I asked, because I'd never seen such a cool watch before.

"It's not a watch," said Ben, "It's the Omnitrix. It transforms my DNA to turn me into different aliens."

"Aliens? Seriously?" Randy asked skeptically. Raising an eyebrow at us, Ben clicked something else on his watch, and a button popped up. Hitting it, Ben was bathed in a green light and where the teenage boy once stood was a giant orange… tiger.

"RATH!" The tiger yelled. Then, it hit it's chest and turned back into Ben. Before we could have time to marvel at the watch, however, Randy yelled,

"Look!" Across town, another green portal had opened. Barely glancing at each other, we all transformed into our hero selves in order to get there fastest.

"It's Ninja time!"

"Going ghost!"

"XLR8!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Max

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions. P.P.S. I might be adding some more heroes in later chapters *wink* *wink*

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Omniverse, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

Today was a weird day. First Dredd doesn't try to siphon my turbo energy, then he throws me down some glowing green portal, then I wake up in a city I don't recognize with a ninja, some sort of glowing, white haired teenager, and an alien like creature with a long tail, balls on it's feet, and a blue and black mask covering it's face. I jumped up, not being able to fly because I was only in base mode. I guess flight mode had been knocked out of me when I hit the ground.

"Steel?" I asked, backing slowly away from the three weirdos.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," said the Ninja.

"I can't say the same to you," I said. "Steel? Wake up!"

"Who's Steel?" Asked the alien thing, "And why is it sleeping?"

"Max!" I heard Steel's voice in my mind shout.

"Steel thank goodness! Where are we?"

"I don't know," Steel said, sounding concerned, "I can't seem to pinpoint our coordinates, but I know that we're not in Copper Canyon anymore."

"Look," said White Hair, "All of us are confused, so lets just find a safe place and figure this out." I was wary to trust them, but since they seemed relatively friendly and I had no idea where I was, I didn't really have an option but to trust them.

"Fine," I said, "Where did you have in mind?" White Hair, Ninja, and Alien Guy looked at each other, seeming surprised that I agreed so quickly.

"My house." White Hair said, "We'll be safe there for a while." I nodded, and he took off the ground, flying through the air. Not wanting to be left behind, I yelled,

"Go Turbo! Flight!" I was surrounded in a familiar blue orb, and when I felt my wings materialize, I took off the ground to follow White Hair. Looking down, I saw a black and blue blur speeding it's way through the city. Looking to my right, I saw the Ninja running along the rooftops, occasionally doing backflips and rolls. After about two minutes of travel, we arrived at a strange building that looked like a UFO had crashed on the top of a normal townhouse. A vertical sign said the building was called Fentonworks.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yeah," White Hair rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "My dad's a little eccentric." He landed in the doorstep, opened the door, and said, "After you."

I stepped inside the house, followed by the Ninja and Alien guy. We walked up the stairs and stepped inside a bedroom that clearly belonged to a teenage boy. There was a goth girl and a nerdy boy sitting on the bed, and when they saw White Hair walk in, they jumped up and yelled,

"Danny!" White Hair, who I guess was named Danny, hugged the two of them.

"Um," said the nerdy boy, "who's the alien and bodysuit guy?" I noticed he didn't ask about the Ninja, so obviously they'd met before. All of a sudden, a blue ring appeared around Danny's waist, quickly splitting into two rings and traveling up and down his body until he was wearing normal clothing, and his white hair and green eyes had changed into black hair and blue eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw the ninja pull off his mask, which for some reason also removed the rest of his suit, leaving a tall, skinny boy with dark hair and eyes. There was a beeping sound from the chest of the Alien, leaving yet another teenaged boy behind me. Since they'd all pretty much revealed their identities to me, I figured it would be rude not to do the same, so I yelled,

"Go Turbo! Camouflage!" My appearance quickly shifted to that of a normal civilian.

"Cool," said the ex-ninja.

"Anyway," said Danny, "I'm Danny, and this is Ben, Randy, Sam, and Tucker. Who are you?"

"I'm Max. Max McGrath."

"And I'm Steel!" Steel said, unmerging with my chest and facing the group. They all jumped back, and I laughed at their startled expressions.

"Um dude," said Ben, "I hate to break this to you but an alien just came of your chest."

"Yeah thanks," I replied, "I noticed. So where are we?"

"Welcome to Amity Park." Said Danny proudly.

"So… you're all from here?" I asked.

"No," Randy said, "I'm from Norrisville.

"And I'm from Bellwood," added Ben. "What about you?"

"Copper Canyon," I replied. We all sat there, trying to think of something to say when Tucker interrupted.

"Will someone please explain what's happening?" Before any of us could answer however, there was a huge crash. We raced to the window, only to see a huge monster tearing it's way through Amity Park, with another portal swirling above it.

"And so it begins again," sighed Danny. "I wonder who will come out of it this time."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry everyone, but in order to actually post a chapter I made this one kind of short. They will get longer, I promise, but for now, who wants to choose which hero will come out next? There are three options:**

**1) Generator Rex**

**2) Jake Long**

**3) Ladybug and Cat Noir**

**Vote which characters you want to be next in the comments below!**

**Just because I didn't write an intro for G. Rex or LB and CN doesn't mean they won't be in the story because they all will be at some point! Also, if you don't know any of these characters, look them up because all of the shows they are in are really good.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jake

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions. P.P.S. I might be adding some more heroes in later chapters *wink* *wink*

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Omniverse, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

I looked down at the city below me. I didn't recognize any of the buildings and whoa were those mountains in the distance? This was definitely not NYC anymore. I flew around a little more, looking for somewhere to land. I saw an alley, landed there, and yelled,

"Dragon Down!" I walked out of the alley, now a 14 year old boy with a red jacket. I figured that when in a strange place, don't fly around as a giant, fire breathing dragon. I walked through the streets of this town, but nothing looked familiar at all. I stopped a woman on the street, and when I asked her what town this was, she said,

"Amity Park," before looking at me strangely and sauntering away.

"Amity Park," I said to myself. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, trying to search up this weird town to figure out where I was. Unfortunately, I had no bars, which I thought weird. Before I could think about this more, I was shocked out of my thoughts by hitting something and falling down on the ground. It was a boy about my age with black hair and blue eyes.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, totally embarrassed that I was so invested in my research I'd knocked someone down.

"No harm done," he said, smiling at me. I grabbed my phone off the ground and got to my feet, extending a hand to help the boy up. He accepted it, and rose off the ground. No sooner than he was standing, a brown haired boy ran up to him and said,

"Danny come on! We have to find…" he glanced at me before continuing, "the thing. We only have 10 more minutes before we have to meet back up with Randy and Max!"

"Shoot!" The two of them ran off, with Danny waving to me behind his back. I continued on my way, thinking nothing of it. Five minutes later I had someone point me to the public library, which, to my delight, contained rows of computers with free wifi. I logged into one, and typed in "Amity Park" in the search bar. Thousands of results popped up, and to my utter confusion, most of them involved ghosts, claiming that Amity Park was the most haunted town in America. Before I could research more, however, I felt the library shake beneath my feet. I sprinted out the door, expecting an earthquake, not a glowing green teenager on a motorcycle. I assumed this was a ghost, and even if I didn't know where the heck I was, I had to do something. After all, I was the Amdrag. I ran behind the library before yelling,

"Dragon up!" I felt the flames wash over my body, transforming me into the American Dragon. I unfurled my wings and took off the ground, landing on the top of the library. Before I could do anything, however, yet another glowing teenager appeared in front of the first glowing teenager. This one glowed white, however, while the first glowed green.

"What's wrong this time, Johnny?" White asked.

"Kitty's upset with you, Phantom" replied Green, " So I'm going to have to kill you to make her feel better." This statement utterly confused me, because weren't ghosts supposed to already be dead? Before I could ponder this more, however, Green pulled out a glowing gun and began firing at Phantom. Phantom dodged most of them, all while pulling civilians out of the way to avoid getting hurt. I decided it was safe to assume that Phantom was the good guy in this situation, and when he got hit with a green fireball, I decided to intervene. Just before Green fired at Phantom, who was lying on the ground, I shot a fireball at Green, hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards. Phantom, without batting an eyelash, pulled out a _wait-a-second-was-that-a-soup-thermos?-_ and shot a beam of light out of it, hitting Green and pulling him inside. The boy smirked and covered the thermos with the lid in his hand. He turned to me, and looked me up and down.

"Wow." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice, "Another ghost dragon. That's new."

I shook my head, saying, "I'm not a ghost." For the first time in this entire encounter, the boy actually looked surprised.

"So you're not a ghost? You're an actual real live dragon?"

"'Course," I said, flexing my dragon biceps, "I'm the Amdrag yo!"

"You're the what now?"

"The American Dragon," I said, spelling it out slowly. "I protect America."

"That's weird I've never heard of- ooooh I get it now!" He exclaimed, a smile decorating his face. "Lemme guess. You're a hero and you just fell out of a strange green portal in the sky and you have no idea where you are and you've never heard of ghosts."

"Wow," I said, honestly shocked, "Spot on. How did you know all of that?"

He smirked at me. "I think you'd better come with me."

"Hey yo don't take this personally but you're a ghost I ain't going anywhere with you." The boy just sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment, a blue ring appeared around his waist before separating into two and traveling up and down his body, turning his silver and black jumpsuit into blue jeans and a white and red t-shirt. To my utter surprise, he appeared to be totally normal. Nothing ghostly about his appearance at all. Then it struck me. This was the boy I had knocked down earlier in the street.

"There," he said. "I'm human. Now will you come with me?" For reasons I don't understand, I decided to trust this boy, who obviously trusted me. He stuck out his hand in a peace offering, and I considered this for a moment before saying, "Dragon down!" I felt myself shifting back into my human form, and I stuck out my right hand to grasp his. To my surprise, the kid didn't look fazed that a dragon just turned into a fourteen year old boy. Then again, he just turned from a ghost into a 14 year old boy, so I guess this was a typical day for him.

"It's you!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yup. It's Danny, right?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm Jake." I said.

"Well then, Jake," Danny said, smiling, "I think it's time you meet some of my new friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ben

A/N: This is a crossover between Randy Cunningham, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, and Jake Long, my five favorite cartoon teenaged superheroes. Please leave comments and suggestions so I can improve my stories. (This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse and after Phantom Planet) P.S. All these heroes are from different dimensions. P.P.S. I might be adding some more heroes in later chapters *wink* *wink*

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10 Omniverse, Danny Phantom, Max Steel, or American Dragon Jake Long, nor do I have an association with these shows whatsoever.

Also I should probably apologize for not updating for 9 months…

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground and drummed my fingers against my thigh. It had been almost an hour since Danny and I had decided to split up to search for the new hero. We had agreed to meet back at his house half an hour later, but here I was waiting for him and he was nowhere to be found. Max was standing in the corner, seemingly talking to himself, though I noticed that the weird shape on his chest was glowing so I assumed he was talking to Steel. I'd had quite a lengthy conversation with Steel earlier about the different types of aliens in the two universes, so I thought he was pretty cool. Sam and Tucker were chatting animately on Danny's bed about god-knows-what and Randy seemed to be passed out with his face on a book that had nothing written in it. Not sure what that was about. All of a sudden, the door burst open. Everyone in the room whipped their heads towards the door. Well, except Randy, who was still drooling on his weird book. Danny casually strolled through with his hands in his pockets like he wasn't half an hour late. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. He was followed by a uncomfortable looking boy who glanced at all of us before returning his gaze to the seemingly fascinating floor. He seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"This is Jake." Danny explained. "He's a dragon." Well that certainly cleared things up. To be honest, I wasn't all that surprised. Right now I was standing in a room with an alien, a ninja, and a ghost, so now that we were adding a dragon to the mix I decided why the heck not. Jake still seemed very uncomfortable, Max looked exactly the same, and Randy was still unconscious in his book, so I stepped forward and introduced myself.

"Ben, Ben Tennyson," I said. "The guy sleeping on the book is Randy and the one talking to himself is-

"Max," Jake finished, cutting me off. "Ben told me all about you guys on the way over here."

"Well then," said Danny, "Do you think that maybe we can figure out what you all are doing here and how you got here without more teenagers falling out of the sky?"

"That seems like a solid plan," I replied. "All I know is that I was fighting Vilgax and he chucked me down a creepy green vortex. And that's not even the worst part!" Everyone looked concerned at this.

"What is the worst part?" Max asked.

"As far as I can tell, there's no Mr. Smoothy in this universe! Who wants to come to a universe with no Mr. Smoothy!"

"Ben," Danny chided, "Stay on topic."

"Right," I conceded, "Sorry. But really. I've dimensioned traveled before, but never like that. I usually dimension travel inside a smoothie shop that's run by two aliens." At this point, everyone's day was just so weird already that nobody questioned this. Everybody chimed in, recounting pretty much the same story as me, but with their respective villains. Randy talked about McFist, and I told him that was a stupid name. He then told me that Vilgax wasn't much better. I stopped talking after that.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Jake said, "Why would all these nasty villains want to put us all in one place? Wouldn't that just make it harder to beat us?"

"Maybe they wanted us out of our own universes so they could conquer them while we were here." chimed Randy. Everyone turned to look at him, since none of us had realized he'd woken up from the drooling nap he'd been taking on his weird book.

Before anyone else could offer their opinion, however, yet another explosion was heard outside, but this one was different than the sound of the green portals. It sounded like a good ol', regular explosion. Max raced to the window and whistled.

"Wow. That's a whole lot of ghosts."


End file.
